farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Seed
Jacob Seed is a secondary antagonist of Far Cry 5 and Inside Eden's Gate, and the older brother of Joseph Seed. Jacob is the herald of the Whitetail Mountains region and head of security of the cult. History Jacob Seed is a 46 year old veteran of the U.S. Army, in which he served as a marksman. He is responsible for maintaining the security of his family and the cult. Jacob Seed is depicted as an ex-war veteran. When he was younger, he often fought with his parents and stood up for his siblings, whom looked up to him as a protector. He frequently fought with Joseph, and blames himself deep down for how corrupt things have become despite his ability to prevent it. While he was deployed, he and his best friend Miller were shot down and forced to walk miles to the nearest base. They were never going to make it in time with the rations they had, so Jacob killed Miller and cannibalized him so that Jacob had enough supplies to make it to safety. He typically forces locals to join Eden's Gate, torturing anyone who resists. He also trains wolves with a combination of music and Bliss. These wolves are called "judges." Events of Far Cry 5 Jacob is met when capturing the deputy, who reintroduces him to a now submissive and mentally damaged Deputy Pratt. Jacob plays his music box indoctrination for the Deputy, forcing a violent confrontational with several Resistance members. The second time, Jacob tells the Deputy more of his story while he forces Deputy Pratt to shave Jacob's beard. However, Pratt helps the Deputy escape, only to be "punished" severely by Jacob for it. Eventually, Jacob's indoctrination of the Deputy is complete, and forces him to kill Eli while under the drug. The Deputy chases Jacob, destroying his indoctrination devices and his elite troops, forcing a confrontation on top of a mountain. Jacob is killed, but not before reflecting on the fact that empires from history all managed to destroy themselves, and America will do so too if it is not prepared. Joseph understood that and was trying to stop it. He then dies, leaving his key so that the Deputy can rescue Pratt and other captives. Trivia *He is shown wearing a jacket with the insignia of the U.S Army's 82nd Airborne Division. He remarks that this was his unit during his second interaction with the Deputy. * The song playing during his indoctrination devices is "Only You" by The Platters. *When you try to enter his estate in the north of his region, you will fall to the ground while the song "Only You" begins and you will be ported a few meters/feet back - you cannot enter it. *Jacob killed and ate his exhausted army mate Miller during the Gulf War. He also is seen in promotion pictures with a knife and sometimes the knife is stuck in a hunk of meat, hinting that he may have an obsession with meat. In many of the room she where people are brainwashed, MEAT is often painted on the walls. *Jacob's skin is covered in scars and rashes, most likely as a result of exposure to harmful chemicals during the Gulf War, as well as bomb explosions and shrapnel, while in combat. *Unlike John and Faith, Jacob does not seem to be afraid of Joseph. He also seems to be the most skeptical of the siblings when it comes to religion. Gallery JohnSeedPosterImage.jpg pt-br:Jacob Seed Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased